Brake cables and shift cables often run through the tubular part of bicycles. However, due to the tight corners around which the cables have to bend, particularly within the stem, together with the movement of some of the tubular parts (e.g., turning of the handlebars), the cables, and in particular, the outer casings of the cables are subject to damage. Moreover, at a bending point of the outer casing, it is difficult for an inner cable to move inside the outer casing because of friction between the inner cable and outer casing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,949 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.